Tantar
The Tantar are a Sentient Guardian Race that originate from the planet Trron in the Tr"isil"eon universe. They are amphibious and salamander like in nature and are beings of Majik. Tantars are born inherently with control over one or two of the Elements of Nature and can learn more over the course of their life. Fact Sheet: *Guardian Race of: Tr"isil"eon *Element of Reality: Majik *Core Evil: Pride *Main Language: Tantar *Age: 25,000,000,000 IU Time Physiology Tantar generally appear as salamander like beings standing upright. They are easily distinguished by their smooth multicolor skin, their snouts, their large fingertips and their pupil lacking eyes. Body ''General Tantar when full grown usually stand from 4'5-5'5, and in weight are light for their size and appearence. They have two arms ending in hands with three fingers and a thumb on each, each diget sligly bulbous at the tip. They also have two plantigrade legs each ending in a foot with three bulbous toes. Their tail is commonly 2/3 to 3-4 the leingth of the rest of their body and is one of the most muscular parts of the body and the most dexturious, capable of lifting and grasping some objects. the head rests atop a fairly thick neck and consists of a large snout, two eye bumps and a lower jaw much like a frog or salamander. Types The Tantar race is devided into three main sub-races, each with variations in general body structure: ''Midtar: Midtar are described as the round ones. They have big bulbous round snouts and nose bumps, slightly less pointed tail tips, the most bulbous finger tips and toes, and rounded eye ridges. Their bodies also contor more in general. ''Triatar: Triatar are descrubed as the square ones. They have very square muzzles and nose bumps with exagerated corners along with squared off eye ridges and very flat contors, their fingers have no bulbs and instead end with a clean square top and the same goes with their toes and on occasion the tail tip. ''Suuntar: Suuntar are described as the triangle ones. They have pointed tips to their muzzles and nostrils, eye ridges that tip in a point, pointed finger tips akin to claws, and very sharp thin tailtips. On occasio nthey even have pointed teeth. Their eyes are also more elongated and have pointed corners. Skin ''Markings Tantar Skin can be virtually any color. The patterns they are born with are inherited from their parents, dominantly from the dominant parent, and because of this it's believed the patterns reflect the thoughts and mind of the Tanter. Markings and colors usually are similar or representative of the element the tantar can control, such as blue for water and green or brown for earth. It should be noted a Tantar can change the color of their skin willingly, though it requires heavy concentration and excessive heat from the environment such as hot springs or even applied fire. Fire Resistance Tantar skin is also very Fire resistant, able to withstand high temperatures without burning or melting and can also allow open flame to slide over it like water without harm. High enough tempratures and high levels of fire mMjik can however harm a Tanter. Burns created this way appear as temporary darkend areas of the skin (light areas on darker skinned Tantar) Cut Resistant Another interesting attribute of Tantar skin is it's resistance to slashing and piercing. As The Tantar are beings of Majik their bodies are not truly Biological and instead are Biomagical. Therefore their bodies work and take damage in different ways. If a Tantar takes damage of a slashing piercing or abrasive variety, or any other kind that would tear the skin it will enter and leave with the correct feeling of resistance however it will leave no open wound. It will instead do appropriate damage to the remaining Majik energy the Tantar has, weakening and hurting them, and it also leaves a very slowly fading darkened area (or a lighter area on darker skinned Tantar) Slime Tantar use their skin for excretions. During the late day and early morning hours Tantar excrete waste material they intake over the day as a slick though quick drying slime, the smell and color dependent on the waste, though it's mostly transparent. This slime is also excreted during times of stress similar to sweating in Humans Internals Digestive system The tantar digestive track consists of the Mouth, the Throat, and the Stomach. Food is usually swallowed whole through the mouth with the aid of heavily thick and slippery saliva and is moved down into the throat. The expandable and slime coated throat moves the swallowed food down into the large stomach chamber. Tantars, beign omnivores are very efficient at breaking down and digesting, able to break down most anything they eat, and even inedibles over time into nutrients and waste slime. The waste slime is later excreted through the skin. If they swallow something indegestable it is coughed up at a later time. Ichor'' Ichor is a substance that comprises much of the inside of the Tantar body. It is a mixture of a thick slime and Majik centered cells, providing muc hof the energy and even working as a nervous system though which messages are translated though the body such as impulses to muscles and ligaments. The Ichor is usually quite transparent with a hint of the Tantar's main body color. Ichor is most often seen when coughed up when a tantar takes too much damage. As beings of Majik Tantar's bodies mostly run of Majik and this is the substance that contaisn it, thus when they are injured and loose Majik energy (as described in Skin above under Cut Resistant) a portion of the cells in the Ichor die and are expelled in a coughing up of the thick gooey substance. If enough damage is taken the cells can be expelled via vomiting as well. A tantar dies when all their Ichor Cells perish, and over time Ichor cells do regenerate back to their max cell count. A Tantar can increase it's Ichor cell count by increasing it's affinity with Majik via training or relationships. Ichor cells are also used up when a Tantar uses their elemental Majik however to a more intelegent extent. While the cells use up most of their Majik they keep a small emergency reserve as to not perish before the Majik replenishes. However if the power is over exerted these cells can fully empty themselves and die. Category:Sentient Category:Guardian Species Category:Trron